flanaganfandomcom-20200213-history
Lydia Demarek
Lydia is a teenage girl who appears in The Brotherband Chronicles. History Lydia lived in the large harbour-town of Limmat. When Zavac and his pirates occupied the town, Lydia's grandpa was killed. She ran from Zavac's pirates, rowing away on a boat and finding the Herons. Soon she was accepted into the crew and became good friends with them all. Lydia first appears when she is out hunting, stalking a deer through the woods near her home where she lives with her grandfather. She makes a successful kill with her atlatl, a type of weapon which throws sharp darts and is very accurate and deadly. She goes back to the town of Limmat to discover that pirates have attacked the town. Lydia escapes in a small boat which drifts out to sea and is later picked up by the Herons who take her under their wing. She explains what has happened in the town and the Herons decide to go and see what is going on. Later Lydia joins up with a soldiers from the village who had escaped from the pirates and were hiding out in the swamps. One of them, Barrat is very friendly with her, which makes Hal and Stig jealous as they have both developed a crush on Lydia. Leaving the Limmattian rebels, Lydia fights alongside the Herons in their counterinvasion of Limmat. At the end of the book, Barrat publicly says that Lydia will marry him. Furious, Lydia decides to leave her hometown. She goes with the Herons, seeking revenge on Zavac for her grandfather's death. In the third book, Lydia continues with the Herons to the Pirate haven, Raguza. She becomes a Heron herself in their adventures. Her skills are very useful to the group and she participates in the fight against Zavac. Lydia returns to Hallasholm with the Herons and is taken in by Karina. In the fourth book, Lydia has unwanted attention from one of the members of the Heron Brotherband's old competing brotherband, Rolland, and is eager when the boys invite her to Araluen with them. When the Herons arrive after chasing Tursgud to Socorro, she helps scout the city with Gilan, and helps buy the rest of the fair-skinned brotherband disguises, so that they might fit in easier. While investigating a region of the market place where women are banned, Lydia dons one of the disguises, but due to an unfortunate turn of events, is uncovered and the pair are forced to leave quickly. Later, Lydia is instrumental in the freeing of the slaves, helping Gilan to cause a distraction in the main part of the market, so that some of the Herons would be able to enter relatively unharmed. Then, having been discovered, she helps make a way out of the market and get back safely to the ship Description She is a hunter, so she has strong hands and a lean slim figure. Her skin is olive coloured, her eyes are hazel and she high cheek bones which hints to a Temujai ancestry. Her hair is black and is said to be glossy. Lydia is very beautiful and has a strong character. She is strong and confident on the outside, but on the inside, seems to be scared to get too close to someone after her grandfather was killed. At the time period in that part of the world, it was very common to have big battles and be raided by other countries. More people could die easier. Lydia however is confident, and she always will be. Lydia is a strong character and doesn't like to be taken advantage of. She is cunning, strong, intelligent, and she can get herself out of tight situations. Skills She is an excellent shot with the atlatl, which proves very useful in the fight against Zavac and his pirates. She is agile, and she is extremely intelligent and cunning. She can sneak around silently and is a great tracker due to years of hunting. Relationships *Barat: He says she will be his wife which she does not like and rejects *Hal: She has a close bond with Hal and Stig because she likes them, she thinks Hal is amazing, but feels that he isn't obvious about his feelings to her so she doesn't always know how he feels *Stig: Stig is a man that she likes, which is hard because she likes Hal too. Stig is very obvious about his affections and would love to be closer to her *Thorn: she teases him and he teases her, but they are good friends. That's why they tease each other in the first place. They respect each other's skills *Ingvar: She has a close relationship with Ingvar, and she is overjoyed when he is alive from his arrow wound. * The Heron Brotherband: she has journeyed with them. They act like a team, and Lydia is treated as an equal. * Karina: Lydia likes Karina and thinks she is beautiful and very kind. Karina took Lydia under her wing in Hallasholm and shared wisdom. * Agathe: Agathe is a widow and her daughter moved away. In The Hunters, Karina arranges it so that Lydia lives with her. To Lydia, she is a surrogate mother. pl:Lydia Demarek Category:Females Category:The Hunters Characters Category:The Invaders Characters Category:Heron Crew Members Category:Characters Category:Limmatans